thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 78th Hunger Games
The 78th Hunger Games are a games created by Jabberjay78 and held on the Hunger Games Wiki. Tribute submissions for the games were started on August 2nd, 2011. The games were started on August 14th, 2011 and finished on August 21st, 2011. The victor of this games was Whimzi Electrelle. These games were the second in 78: A Hunger Games Trilogy. It followed The 47th Hunger Games and was followed by The 79th Hunger Games. The Tributes The Scores Notes: Whimsi recieved an 11 because of the trouble she caused the Capitol in the past, now tributes will have no choice but to target her. Normin simply drew a picture of Lelt and struck it with a spear, then sat down and did nothing, earning himself a 2. The Arena The arena for the 78th Hunger Games is circular and surrounded by water and a domed-shaped forcefield. This arena is divided into four sections: a dormant volcano, grain fields, a forest, and an ocean with an island. However, there is a twist that this arena supports. Every day at 12 o' clock am, the cornucopia will begin to spin in a circular fashion, stopping to point it's tail randomly at one of the four areas. In whichever area it points at, gamemaker traps infest for the duration of the day, up until the anthem. Volcano area: Volcano erupts, fireballs are shot at random locations, earthquakes. Forest area: Tracker jackers, jabberjays, and sharp-beaked bird muttations are released. Grain fields: Poisonous flowers, wolf muttations, and fireballs. Island/Ocean: Piranha muttations, rough waves, constant rainstorms. The Rankings 26. Chic Bucci: Knife to the head by Amethyst Bane (Day 1) 25. Chris Humperdink: Sword to the chest by Sliver Alden (Day 1) 24. Claire Heart: '''Spear to the back by Nyenth Sane (Day 1) '''23. Lilia Howard: Knife to the back by Mhoss Fleete (Day 1) 22. Mhoss Fleete: Decapitated by Max Goldenhart (Day 1) 21. Kylie Dinett: Knife to the stomach by Uniform Strut (Day 1) 20. Zed Sypol: '''Blown Up by Digit Starr's mines (Day 2) '''19. Digit Starr: '''Blown Up, caused by Zed Sypol (Day 2) '''18. Nomin Dregg: '''Spear to the stomach by Sliver Alden (Day 2) '''17. Ann All: Decapitated by Blue Sanshell's knife (Day 3) 16. Ilon Chesron: '''Axe to the chest by Primrose Axe (Day 3) '''15. Aydan Monarcha: Knife to the stomach by Sliver Alden (Day 3) 14. Uniform Strut: '''Incinerated by a fireball (Day 3) '''13. Nyenth Sane: Stabbed in the head by Jenna Lavender (Day 4) 12. Lelt Dregg: Knife to the back by Blue Sandshell (Day 4) 11. Quinna Archipelago: Killed by wolf muttations (Day 4) 10. Victor Addams: Stabbed in the back by Blue Sandshell (Day 5) 9: Blue Sandshell: Axe to the back by Primrose Axe (Day 5) 8: Nike O'Hare: Knife to the head by Sliver Alden (Day 5) 7: Primrose Axe: Trident to the stomach by Aquamarine Summerton. (Day 5) 6: Max Goldenhart: Knife to the chest by Aquamrine Summerton (Day 6) 5: Jenna Lavender: Stabbed in the back by Whimzi Electrelle (Day 6) '''4: Amethyst Bane: '''Stabbed through the throat by Sliver Alden (Day 6) '''3: Sliver Alden: '''Stabbed in the stomach by Amethyst Bane; dies from his injury (Day 6) '''2: Aquamarine Summerton: '''Throat Slashed by Whimzi Electrelle (Day 6) '''1: Whimzi Electrelle: '''Victor of the 78th Hunger Games Games The 78th Games on the Hunger Games Wiki or The 78th Hunger Games: The Games Tributes Gallery District One: Ilon.PNG|Ilon Chesron ChicBucci.png|Chic Bucci District Two: Sliver.png|Sliver Alden Nyenth.PNG|Nyenth Sane District Three: H Starr, Digit (2).jpg|Digit Starr Whimsi.png|Whimzi Electrelle District Four: Blue.PNG|Blue Sandshell Aquamarine alt.png|Aquamarine Summerton District Five: Lelt.png|Lelt Dregg Jenna.PNG|Jenna Lavender District Six: Nomin.png|Nomin Dregg Ann.PNG|Ann All District Seven: Aydan blank.png|Aydan Monarcha Primroseaxe.png|Primrose Axe District Eight: Mhoss.png|Mhoss Fleete Amethyst.png|Amethyst Bane District Nine: Max.PNG|Max Goldenhart Nike.PNG|Nike O'Hare District Ten: Zed.PNG|Zed Sypol Lilia.jpg|Lilia Howard District Eleven: Uniformstrut.png|Uniform Strut H Heart, Claire (2).jpg|Claire Heart District Twelve: Chrishumperdink.png|Chris Humperdink Quinna.png|Quinna Archipelago District Thirteen: H Addams, Victor (2).jpg|Victor Addams Kylie.PNG|Kylie Dinett Category:Hunger Games Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Jabberjay78's Games